


Take a Chance on Me

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alec Lightwood loves animals, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Ex-military Alec Lightwood, Explosive Detection Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Military Alec Lightwood, Military Dogs, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Service Dogs, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Touch-Starved, alec has a motorcycle, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: "What's wrong with your scent, darling?" Magnus Bane asked as he dragged his nose down Alec Lightwood's throat. "What do you not smell like a Beta. I don't understand.""Mags, I..." Alec hesitated. "I can't tell you, I'm not ready." He backed up and out of the Alpha's warm arms. Alec internally laughed, he's been the victim to multiple bombings and served three tours with the Army and yet, here he was unable to tell the one person that he loved most in the world that his scent was created by Military grade suppressants that blocked his natural scent and heats.-~-Alec Lightwood is a mystery wrapped in an enigma and Magnus Bane wants nothing more than to figure the odd Beta out. The Beta that didn't carry the normal Beta scent.





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine!
> 
> Just like Atypical, this won't be updated until Nephilim is done. (01/05/19)
> 
> Note: Submissives, Switches and Dominants are different than Omegas, Betas and Alphas. Everyone has a second gender but not everyone identifies as a sub/switch/dom. If that makes any sense at all :P

Magnus Bane stepped into the tattoo shop, the bell on the door signalling his entrance. Orange hair popped out from behind the desk to the left of the door.

"Hi. Welcome to Neph- hey Magnus." The girl shouted, orange hair everywhere.

"Hey, Biscuit didn't know that you worked here,"  Magnus said as he approached his friend.

"Yeah," the Beta started, "just started. Alec saw my work at the university and hired me as an assistant." She said as a large smile graced her face.

"But Biscuit," Magnus frowned at the thought of Clary's talent being sidelined, "you're an amazing artist, why are you behind this desk?"

"Because today is Alec's "appointment only" day, the store is open for twenty-four hours so that people can come in for tattoos during a time that works for them. Alec's working with his client at the moment. My own client comes in in 45 minutes. We rotate between tattooing and front desk. During the rest of the week, there's someone else at the front desk and I'm tattooing full time -well Alec or Maia is always hovering, in a nice way." She smiled again.

"That's good," Magnus said. "speaking of this Alec person, that's Izzy Lightwood's older brother, right?" Clary nodded. "Izzy sent me over to pick something up, she said that she'd let Alec know I was coming."

"Yep, Alec and his client are about done. You're free to stay out here. He's tattooing in the private rooms which means that the client is nude in some form." Clary said as she pointed to the black couch behind him. Just as he sat down, a blonde haired woman with no visible tattoos stepped out of one of the closed rooms in the back. Magnus shook his head as he thought that maybe this Alec wasn't actually tattooing someone but rather doing something unsavoury. As the woman walked past him, he realized that she had tattoos. A brilliantly coloured phoenix was painted across her slim back and Magnus immediately felt bad. Scenting the air,  _Alpha_ , Magnus thought as he continued to watch her.

"Hey, Lydia. Done for the day?" Clary asked as the woman approached her. "Is it finished or are you booking another appointment?" 

"I reached my pain level for today," Lydia replied. "so, I'll need to book another appointment. Same time, same day."

"See you Saturday." Magnus watched as the woman disappeared out the front door.

"Biscuit, did she forget to pay?" Magnus asked.

"Nope. On her first day here, she paid in advance for about twenty hours of work. Basically, I -or Alec, or whoever is up here- keep track of clients who book on Saturdays. Anyway, Alec will see you now. He's in his office. Straight done the hallway."

"That's odd for a tattoo shop though, right?" Clary nodded. "Why does he do it?"

"No idea. I think the only one who knows is Alec. Anyway, go talk to him before leaves or you'll have to wait another twenty minutes." Clary said and Magnus disappeared down the hallway. Passing the private rooms, a closed door that had 'Lightwood' spray painted across the wood -Magnus wondered if it was Clary's doing- and a statue of a large black dog with a bright pink vest stood in front of him. Stepping forward to knock, the statue moved its head causing Magnus to jump back. What he once thought was inanimate stood up and stretched its long legs. Chocolate eyes stared at him but no sound came from the dog except the light tapping against the door.

"What is it?" The door opened and someone stepped out. "Oh, hello?" The man that stood in front of Magnus was slightly shorter and had vibrant blue eyes that stood out against the pale skin and black as pitch hair. A leather jacket covered his arms and the scent of Beta attacked his nose, Magnus frowned at the scent. It felt wrong and forced.

"Can I help you?" The man asked and Magnus watched the dog as it ducked into the office, another lighter in colour was inside the office. It's honey brown eyes stared into Magnus' soul.

"Hi," Magnus hesitated for a beat. "I'm looking for Alec Lightwood."

"You found him."

"Oh, uh." He hadn't expected Izzy's older brother to look so...delicious. "Isabelle sent me."

"Ah," He vanished from view and Magnus got a better looked at the two dogs before he appeared again. "Here." Alec handed him a large binder before shutting the door.

"Well, then." Magnus turned around and walked back to Clary.

"Did he shut the door in your face?" She asked and Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, he does that. Don't take it personally, he's just had miserable experiences with other Alphas." Magnus wasn't sure how not to take that personally.

"But he's a Beta, wouldn't he be attracted to other Betas?" He couldn't help but ask. With their second gender, Betas tended to go to other Betas -though it wasn't unheard of that they mated with Alphas or Omegas- while Alphas and Omega mated each other.

"Alec's n-" Clary's eyes widened as she slammed her hand against her mouth. Cheeks turning the same colour as her fiery hair, a thankful look crossed her eyes went a blond Alpha male walked in. "See you later Mags!" Clary waved as she followed him into one of the private rooms.

"Weird," Magnus said to himself as he climbed into his car and started the quick drive back to Downworld where Isabelle Lightwood sat in one of the many back rooms as she tried to make deadlines for her newest line of clothing. Magnus sighed when he realized that he wouldn't be getting any answers out of her about her brother until she was done. Magnus glanced at the clock, he had several hours before he had to think about opening the club and then another couple before he actually had to open. He could wait until the Alpha was done. He could. Magnus tried to convince himself but the odd scent was circling his mind. He was fucked.


End file.
